Steel beams, or girders as they are sometime referred to, are commonly used in the construction industry as primary and secondary load bearing structures. Probably one of the most commonly used beams is the “I” beam. I-beams are named after the shape of their cross-sectional profile, which is comprised of an upper and lower flange connected by a generally perpendicular web.
The construction of both residential and commercial buildings often requires that temporary barriers be erected at the building perimeter or in areas where workers could be exposed to the dangers of falling. Such barriers must ensure the safety of persons working at the construction site and are designed so that they are easy to install and also easy to remove to allow them to be used at other locations or on other job sites. Currently, barrier systems that are used in instances where I-beams or similar structures are present tend to be either single use products or, where they can be installed and then removed for further use, tend to be difficult for workers to safely install on a beam that in many cases can be situated several stories in the air. In some instances installation of the barriers requires the assistance of multiple personal, while in other situations it may be necessary to drill holes into the beam or surrounding structures in order to safely mount the barrier system. It is often difficult for workers to know when a barrier system has been adequately and properly secured to a rigid structure and that an area is secure and safe.